


Documented Beginnings

by sugarland



Series: MewGulf Oneshots [1]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarland/pseuds/sugarland
Summary: Where Gulf was filming a project for school and well, maybe meeting the love of his life while doing said project isn't bad.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: MewGulf Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698562
Comments: 9
Kudos: 295





	Documented Beginnings

Camera follows him at a distance, shaking slightly. Gulf comes to an abrupt stop and Camera gets a good shot of him before backing up.

He turns to look at the camera, eyes bright. “I found him!” He points behind him.

Camera zooms in on a man leaving a coffee shop a little ways down the street. He’s tall with brown hair, dressed in a button down and jacket, a messenger bag over his shoulder. He sips his coffee, brushing stray hairs behind his ear.

“He’s cute, right?”

Camera pans back to Gulf, zooming out simultaneously. “Reminder that I’m not into that, love.”

Gulf rolls his eyes. “Doesn’t mean you can’t tell when a guy is attractive.”

Camera zooms in on a group of women crossing the street, following one who is sticking her tongue out at the camera. “Yeah, yeah, whatever you say.” Camera pans back to the man, who has begun walking down the street. “I’ll admit it, he’s hot. But you’re going to lose him if you don’t catch him like… now.”

Camera focuses on Gulf as his back stiffens. “Run.” He begins running, dodging pedestrians with grace. Camera shakes as it follows, bouncing up and down. The disembodied voice curses furiously under their breath before shouting, “Sorry, sorry!” after Camera goes full-screen on a disgruntled old man.

After a moment Camera stops, zooming in on Gulf, who’s running his fingers through his hair. He turns towards Camera, eyebrows raised. “I look good?”

“Of course!”

He squares his shoulders, gripping his mic tightly. “Let’s do this.”

Camera follows him as he turns around and strolls over to the man, who just took a sip of his coffee. “Hi! I’m Gulf Kanawut”

The man chokes on his coffee, eyes widening as he looks at Gulf, then Camera, then Gulf. Camera moves so that both the man and Gulf are facing forward in the shot. He smiles as he tries to disguise it by clearing his throat. “Um, h- hello?”

He holds up the mic, tipping it towards him. “Mind if I ask you a question?”

He blinks, shifting uncomfortably. “Um… sure, okay. What’s your question?”

Gulf glances at the camera and smirks before looking back at the man. “What’s the weirdest place you’ve ever had sex?”

Camera zooms in on the man’s face. His eyes widen and his eyebrows shoot up, cheeks flushing. “I- what?”

Camera moves back, showing both Gulf and the man. Camera shakes slightly as almost inaudible chuckles are heard. Gulf’s laughter teeters off as he says, “Hey, as long as you don’t say anything like a preschool or the Ferris Wheel, I think everyone out there can forgive you.”

The man almost drops his coffee, fumbling slightly to keep the lid from coming off. “Wh- what?” His voice cracks.

Camera zooms in on Gulf’s face briefly, just long enough to catch his crooked grin and adoring eyes before going back to showing both of them. “Yeah, that was an awkward interview. But this is all about you! So, the strangest place you’ve ever had sex?”

The man fidgets, playing with the hair-tie around his wrist. “I- um- there was-” He curses under his breath, Camera just barely picking up the extremely colorful words. He averts his eyes from Camera as it zooms in on his mortified expression.

Camera zooms out so both Gulf and the man are in frame. Gulf smiles, amusement clear in his eyes as he looks resolutely at the ground.

He clears his throat, cocks his head. “How about a different question, maybe?”

The man grips his coffee tightly, a strangled, “Sure,” leaving his lips.

Gulf chews his lip. Camera zooms in on the man, showing him clearly staring at his lips. His eyes flit towards Camera and quickly goes back to staring at his coffee.

Camera zooms back out when Gulf’s shoulder moves upward and then he’s fully in the shot, perked up with a blinding smile. “Okay, how about your name?”

The man blinks, eyebrows furrowing. “Um, Mew Suppasit.”

Gulf takes a step closer to him, Camera zooming in sync. “Well, Mew Suppasit, would you like to go to dinner tonight?”

Mew’s eyes widen. Camera begins to pan down shakily, following his coffee as it falls past his knees and splatters on his converse. “Sh- I- ow!” He toes off his shoes, toes scrunched up. Camera pans back up just in time to catch Gulf raising an eyebrow in a mixture of surprise and amusement.

Slowly he looks up, cheeks as red as a rose. He clears his throat, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Do- w-would you possibly still want t-to go to dinner?”

He giggles, sliding out his phone and unlocking it. “Put your number in and I’ll call you around five-ish?”

Camera focuses on his face, eyes widening in shock. A disembodied voice from behind Camera hisses, “Say yes so we can get back to our interviews.”

Gulf sticks his tongue out, eyes focused right above Camera. “Shut up, twit.”

“Are you saying yes or not?”

Gulf glances back at Mew, who hands the phone back to him. His face is finally a little less red, eyes focused on Camera. “Yes.”

Gulf smiles sweetly, flitting forward and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Great! I’ll call you later then.” He walks out of frame.

Camera stays on Mew long enough to catch his look of complete disbelief before following Gulf, his bouncing hair taking up the screen as he strides down the street. He turns the corner and immediately spins around, eyes bright. “I’ve got a date tonight!”

“I know! I was there!” The person behind Camera crows, Camera shaking a little.

“I don’t need your sarcasm, dick.” he sticks his tongue out and turns to keep walking down the street. He glances over his shoulder towards Camera, a smirk dancing across his lips as he teasingly says, “Remind me to play this at our wedding, yeah?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The recording ends, leaving Gulf’s face frozen on-screen. Messy hair, amused grin, wrinkled nose.

Mew Suppasit blushes as Mild punches his shoulder lightly, laughing out loud from the wedding party’s table. “Oh my god, that was amazing.”

“You were a mess, Mew,” his mother says, amusement coating her words. 

“He was beautiful and came out of nowhere!” Mew groans, ignoring the laughter from the table.

“I am pretty gorgeous, aren’t I?” Gulf Kanawut-Suppasit smirks, sliding to the end of his seat and wrapping an arm around his new husband’s shoulder. “You were doomed from the beginning.”

Gulf can’t help but smile as his husband puts his head in his hands. “It was four years ago, let it go!”

“Boo, we’re going to watch this every wedding anniversary.”

The laughter of everyone around the table drowns out the sound of his head hitting the table.


End file.
